


Win, Lose or Draw

by deandratb



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Board Games, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 21:17:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandratb/pseuds/deandratb
Summary: Prompt fic; FP is much better at Clue than Alice is at losing.





	Win, Lose or Draw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NorthernSerpent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSerpent/gifts).



> Prompt: **boardgame night. Person A is killing it. Person B is a sore loser and refuses to concede**

“It doesn’t count.”

Arms folded, Alice glared across the table. FP leaned back in his chair.

“What are you talking about? I won. Of course it counts.”

“You didn’t win, you  **cheated**.”

“Are you kidding me? Just because you hate losing...”

“Oh, don’t give me that, FP. Everybody hates losing. That doesn’t change the facts. There is no way that you solved the murder in that amount of time unless you palmed a card or looked in the envelope while I was checking on dinner. It’s just not possible.”

He tapped the cards on the table. “It’s Plum in the library with the rope. Not rocket science.”

“It was the envelope, right? You’ve never been very good at card tricks.”

“Well, I don’t know if I should be more offended or insulted,” he drawled, not bothering to hide his smirk. “You’re refusing to concede a game of Clue because you don’t think I’m smart enough to have figured it out fair and square. Does that mean you think I’m dumber than I am...or just not as smart as you?”

Alice arched an eyebrow and didn’t respond. There was really no good answer to that question, other than the one he knew he’d backed her into.

She couldn’t keep arguing now or he’d assume she really did think he was stupid. She couldn’t admit she did think she was smarter, a little bit, because she knew how well **that** would go over.

And damn it, she was not going to concede.

Luckily for them both, dinner would keep.

Alice stood and started unbuttoning her blouse, smiling when FP’s eyes followed her fingers against the buttons.

“Now who’s cheating?”

“I most certainly am not. It can’t be cheating...when this isn’t a game.”

“Hmm.” 

Her blouse was on the floor now, with her skirt about to follow.

FP stood and stepped toward her, his hands taking over for hers. “Is this my prize for winning?”

“Not possible, because you didn’t win.” 

Alice kissed him to stop the continuing argument. “Come on, FP. Just this once, let’s have dessert before dinner.”

He tangled his fingers in her hair, silently vowing to return to the disagreement when they came back down to eat. It was a matter of principle.

Though if Alice was going to invite him upstairs every time she lost, there were worse ways to end a game.


End file.
